


生日贺礼

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，小甜饼，ooc，估计我会更几篇比较短的甜饼，虽然短，绝对甜。250粉贺
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	生日贺礼

今天是安吉拉的生日，基地里特地让他们繁忙的战地医生放了一天假，法拉研究了好久之后决定带着亲爱的齐格勒博士去游乐园玩一天来激发一下她们未泯的童心。

买好了游乐园的票，两个人起了个大早开车去了附近最大的游乐园。法拉对今天的行程有着很严密的安排，她前一天搜索了游乐园所有的设施时间和客人流量，在有限的时间内安排了最多的娱乐项目，虽然有点赶，但是绝对能玩得尽兴。

检完票进入游乐园，法拉牵着安吉拉的手一路奔向了他们的第一站，鬼屋。  
法拉其实心里知道战地医生齐格勒博士，在科学光茫下沐浴成长的根正苗红大好青年是根本不信鬼神这些东西的，她是一个医生，她相信的是科学与自己的双手。每次法拉看见安吉拉看鬼片的时候嘴里的碎碎念都能飙出一大堆，根本不见丝毫害怕。但她的内心还是有那么一丢丢想法希望被鬼吓到的安吉拉能够小鸟依人的挽着她的手臂。带着不纯洁的心思在安吉拉鄙视的视线下，法拉牵着安吉拉的手挺胸阔步地走进了鬼屋大门。

鬼屋中漆黑一片偶尔有不知从哪里来的风在两人耳边吹过，零星的鬼火从周围冒出跟随着他们的脚步。偶尔会有一闪而过的身影在黑暗中出现，本来信心十足的法拉不知为什么觉得心里开始发虚，在拐角处没有身子的女鬼蹦出来时法拉终于吓得叫了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”她缩紧高大的身子抱紧安吉拉的手臂瑟瑟发抖的跟安吉拉的脚步缓缓向前移到。  
“没想到法拉你怕这个”安吉拉偷笑  
“不不，我没怕，这是视觉冲击，视觉冲击......”法拉干笑，丝毫没有放开安吉拉的意思。  
“你平时在战场上不也经常看到各种视觉冲击吗？”安吉拉调侃。  
“那不一样！”法拉提高了音量。  
“在战场上看到这种东西我可以一炮轰过去解决，可在这里我没办法一炮轰了他们啊，这就让我很为难了！”  
安吉拉看见刚才那个没有身子的女鬼似乎颤抖了一下消失在了黑暗中。  
“看来以后绝对不能让你一个人逛鬼屋”安吉拉叹气。  
“从各种方面上。”

后来的路程一片平坦，没有什么东西出来吓唬她们，安吉拉猜测是法拉的那番暴力言论吓坏了这里的工作人员。  
等到了出口拿到鬼屋里拍的照片时，安吉拉明显地感觉到那个工作人员的手在颤抖，法拉接过照片的手也在颤抖，看来他们把对方都吓得不轻。

照片上法拉好一副大鸟依人的姿势，因为她抖的跟个筛糠一样照片上法拉的身影一片模糊，抖得跟灵异照片没有什么区别。  
安吉拉噗的一声笑了出来，法拉涨红了脸。

“我们去下一个项目吧！”拉着安吉拉的手大踏步地离开鬼屋，法拉为了掩饰自己的尴尬一直背对着安吉拉，无论安吉拉怎么转圈怎么叫她他就是不回头。  
“好了好了，每个人都有不擅长的东西，我不笑话你了”安吉拉踮起脚尖摸了摸身前大个子的脑袋。  
法拉终于红着脸转了过来，活像一只受气了的大狗。  
“下一个项目是什么？”安吉拉问。  
“下一个项目是激流勇进！”说到下一个项目，法拉提起了精神。  
“那就赶快走吧，一会人多了就要排队了。”

两人一路小跑来到了激流勇进的检票口，好在现在还早，并没有多少人在排队，他们很快就拿到了自己的位置。  
“法拉不可能怕这个吧”安吉拉调笑着问。  
“我当然不怕！”法拉翻了个白眼，两人并排坐进了装饰成独木舟样子的小船里。船慢慢开动一路向上驶去，法拉和安吉拉都抓紧了前面的护栏。在最顶峰的时候小船猛地向下一冲溅起了一大片水花，安吉拉发出了愉快的尖叫，冰凉的水打在皮肤上的感觉让人很舒适。  
“太有意思了，法拉！”安吉拉笑着看向自己身边的人，只见法拉一幅死鱼眼的样子双眼无神的盯住前方，头发上还在不停的往下滴水。  
“你这是怎么回事？”安吉拉大喊，但水声盖过了她的声音。  
“我听不清”法拉回复。

两人下船之后工作人员递过来了照片和毛巾，法拉正在擦头发，安吉拉拿着照片一看直接笑的蹲在了地上，只见照片上安吉拉笑着身体前倾，而法拉那边则正好有一大团水打在了她的脸上，相机正好在那一瞬间按下了快门。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这也抓拍的太好了”安吉拉抹掉了笑出的眼泪。  
法拉看着照片，无言。  
“为什么我都这么祟......”她扯下毛巾长叹了一口气。

之后她们玩了海盗船，碰碰车还有跳楼机。这些项目倒是没出什么洋相，但法拉拍出来的照片都分外诡异。  
碰碰车的时候正好是碰撞的瞬间，她一身模糊一幅要被甩出去的样子，海盗船和跳楼机风正好迎向她的脸导致她无法控制自己的表情，一脸的不可描述。午休的时候安吉拉拿着棉花糖，法拉抓着冰淇淋和相片在路上散步，他们刚刚吃完垃圾食品需要消耗一下卡路里。  
“这些照片是不是玩我呢”法拉一张张翻着那些让她无语的照片。  
我还想找一张放在自己的钱包里呢。  
“我觉得这些也不错啊”安吉拉凑了过去。  
“我都快成灵异生物了！”法拉满脸不忿。  
“没事之后我们再拍，总有一张是好的”安吉拉只得安慰。  
“安吉拉你太好了！”法拉举起手臂作势要拥抱安吉拉结果手上用力过猛冰淇淋飞了出去砸在了安吉拉头上。  
“安吉拉对不起！”  
法拉看见安吉拉脸都黑了。  
“对不起无效！”她伸手把棉花糖粘在了法拉脸上。

最后两个人只好去厕所清理，看着狼狈的对方她们同时笑了出来。  
“今天我真是太开心了”安吉拉随意擦了擦还没干的头发，法拉呆呆真的看着  
安吉拉把头发披散下来的样子，她只在安吉拉洗完澡后看过，还从未看过安吉拉穿着休闲装披散头发的样子。  
“安吉拉你真好看”法拉发自内心地说。  
“不然怎么能勾到你这个傻子呢”安吉拉红了脸。

之后两人又去做了过山车，这时候天色已经到了黄昏，照片依然惨不忍睹，可是法拉已经不在意了，这段印在她脑海中的时光就是日后最好的纪念品。

“最后是不是摩天轮？”安吉拉忽然问。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“很老套的套路啊，玩了一天，摩天轮，誓约之吻”安吉拉踢了一颗石子。  
“安吉拉都知道了就没有意思了”  
法拉看起来很失落，但她还是领着安吉拉往摩天轮的方向走，随后就被恐怖的人潮吓退了。  
“看来老套的不是我一个”法拉对人潮扬了扬下巴  
“不过按这个进度就算是过了今晚也轮不到我们”  
“没关系”安吉拉捧过法拉的脸。  
“已经够了，不要摩天轮上的誓约之吻也没问题”  
“可是这样的话你的生日礼物......”  
“你就是我最好的生日礼物啊”  
踮起脚尖，安吉拉吻住了法拉的嘴唇，法拉闭上眼，加深了这个吻。

忽然间强光亮起，只听咔嚓一声，一个穿着员工服装的人腼腆的举着相机站在两人身前。  
“你是....”法拉下意识把安吉拉拦在身后。  
“我是这里的员工，刚才看到你们太浪漫了就忍不住拍了下来，希望没有打扰你们。”他将手中拍立得打出的相片递给了法拉。  
照片中，夕阳正好降落在摩天轮的最高点，摩天轮好像顶着橘红色的星光，两人在这星光之下拥吻。  
“谢谢你”法拉看着照片露出了微笑。  
“我想现在我可以送出最完美的生日贺礼”


End file.
